


Will Wonders Never Cease?

by Crowleyskitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Old Gods, Pagan Reader - Freeform, Soulmate AU, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten
Summary: Heimdall/Original Female Character I randomly thought of.Random Soulmate AU- soulmates find each other by having a glowing aura that only their other half can see. The colour depends on the colour of their soul.





	1. Chapter 1

“Survival is simply existing. It is the state of one’s body not ceasing to function; of the mind being clear. it was managing to live through another sunset and nothing more...” she thought to herself. It was a quote she had read years ago, but it was stuck in her mind. 

“Yeah, and what a nice sunset is too. fucking clouds and pouring rain. brilliant.” She mumbled to herself sarcastically, as she walked along the streets of New York, rain drenching her and soaking her ratty clothes. ‘Luther would have loved this weather.’ She thought to herself, ‘all he’d need is a good book and he’d be set.’ She frowned as she tried to ignore the gnawing sadness that threaten to consume her whenever she thought about Orion or Luther, her older twin brothers. 

She remembered a time when they were together, just the three of them against the world. Now she was alone, and she hated it. 

She wasn’t looking where she was going until she walked right into a man. Landing on the ground, she looked up at the person she bumped into, intending to apologise and head to the alley where she was currently sleeping in.

But as she looked at the man she froze. The man had the distinct glow of a soulmate surrounding him. Her soulmate. The gold glow was so bright she almost wanted to shield her eyes from it, but didn't because of its beauty. 

She looked at the rest of him: she looked into his eyes. Gold eyes. Reminiscent of the honey fresh from the hives Orion used to take care of for their neighbours in London when they were children. Dark, beautiful skin which was blemish free, very unlike her scarred body.

All of this passed in a second, and then reality hit her.

She can't have a soulmate, broken and dirty as she is, she didn't deserve anyone let alone someone as perfect and godlike as him.

Before the man could react, she got up from the ground and ran. She ran until her lungs felt like they were bleeding, running all the way to the alley she was sleeping in, a mile and a half away from the man. 

She prayed to the gods she grew up believing in that he would not follow her. 

\---

Heimdall finally had a break from the insanity of Avengers Tower, and decided to take a walk in the rain, as it always cleared his head. His gold eyes swept up and down the streets of New York, assessing and taking in the many wonders of Midgard. 

Half a block away and he spotted her. A royal purple glow surrounded her body, hidden from even his sight by her ratty, overly large clothes. Her short, almost cropped hair was drenched from the rain pouring from the skies, but to him, she was beautiful. 

His soulmate. His hjarta. He froze in the middle of the busy street, staring at her until, with her head bowed, she bumped into him, falling down.

Their eyes met, beautiful Brown clashing against glowing gold. Within seconds of their eyes meeting, she got up and fled. 

Stunned, Heimdall could only watch as his soulmate ran away from him. Snapping out of his shock, he ran after her. 

—-

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh... crap!” You mumble, frantically packing your few belongings as you glance behind you every few seconds, as if expecting a monster to appear. Not paying attention, you slice your palm open on the dagger Orion had given you for your 20th birthday. 

“Damn it!” You exclaim, pressing a dirty towel to the wound. 

“Allow me, little one.” A voice, smooth and deep comes from behind you, startling you as you drop the rag. 

Turning around, you already know it’s your soulmate, as the golden glow that only you can see lights up the dark alleyway. Before you can react, he gently takes your injured hand into his much larger ones.

“I....I’m sorry I ran. But I can’t have a soulmate.” You blurt out without thinking, wanting to smack yourself. 

You can’t focus. His skin is silky smooth against your calloused hand, sparks shooting up your arm at his gentle touch, holding your hand as if it were a flower. 

“And why, my lady, is that?” He rumbles deeply as he presses the corner of his shirt to your bleeding hand. 

You look up, directly into his gold eyes. “Because people who stay around me eventually get killed.” You whisper brokenly. 

The moment is shattered when a phone rings from his pocket, snapping you back to reality. 

“Little one, I believe I will be fine, as you cannot kill a god.” He says, letting go of your hand, which to your amazement, is completely healed, leaving nothing behind but the dried blood. 

You freeze, hoping you hadn’t heard him correctly. Did he say...a GOD?

He reaches into his coat pocket and picks up the phone, “Yes?” He says. "Stark, I have told you many a time, I will not help you spy on the lady Pepper. Now, if you’ll excuse me, something important demands my attention.” He says, before hanging up the phone and placing it back in the pocket of his coat. 

“S..Stark? As in Tony bloody Stark?! Who are you?” You exclaim, shocked. Although everyone knew about the Avengers living in the renovated Stark Tower, you didn’t recognise the man, your soulmate, from any of the pictures of the Avengers team online. 

He raises his hands in the universal calming stance to seem less threatening, not that it calms the panic attack rising in your chest that you feel will hit you in moments. Frantically, you look for an escape that won’t reveal your abilities, but, finding none, you back up, flinching as your soulmate tried to reach for you. 

You have no choice. 

You pull the shadows in the alleyway around you, and disappear through them, letting them carry you away from the only happiness you may ever have as your panic attack makes you black out immediately after appearing somewhere else. 

—-


	2. Chapter 2

—-

Heimdall stares in absolute shock at where, only seconds ago, his assumed fragile, HUMAN, soulmate stood. 

“What in the Norns’ name?” A voice from behind him says, causing him to turn to face Prince Loki, who looks as surprised As Heimdall feels. 

Heimdall bows, and Loki waves it away, saying “I did not know humans had the ability to shadow walk.” He says in a deceptively mild tone, as if talking about the weather and not Heimdall’s now missing soulmate. 

“My Prince, she was my soulmate. I need to find her.” Heimdall says in his rumbling voice, already terrified for the woman who was destined to be with him. The terror and sadness in her eyes when she looked at him made him worried. 

Loki looked somewhat surprised at Heimdall’s announcement, but nonetheless moved out of Heimdall’s way, allowing the Asgardian Gatekeeper to go and track his soulmate. 

Heimdall’s golden eyes glowed eerily as he scanned Midgard for his missing mate. 

—-

Meanwhile, you groaned as you woke up, ironically in another alleyway, the darkness indicating that it was later in the night. You sighed, thanking the many Gods you believed in that you hadn’t been found. 

‘Yet.’ Your mind supplies helpfully. 

Ignoring that, You stood, brushing off the dirt from your landing as you survey the alleyway with a critical eye, one that had years of experience in doing such things with your brothers’ help. 

You walk towards the street entrance, only to be blocked by three burly, heavy-set men. 

“Ooh look what we have here boys! A little kitty!” The largest one states redundantly, as you slowly back up until your back hits the wall. 

“Fuck off! I don’t have time for this!” You growl, attempting to look bigger than you are, as you know you could kill the men, but you try to refrain from doing so. “Back off! Hey, don’t touch me, fucker!” You yell loudly, hoping to not resort to using your abilities twice in one day, even if these men did deserve it. 

“Ooh, kitten’s got claws!” The man on your left says, his arm outstretched towards you. You dodge, and attempt to run past them, but the other two men make it an impossible task. 

“Back the fuck off!” You yell, your arm reaching for the comfort of the shadows you know so well, when all of a sudden, a booming voice from behind the three men calls out. 

“I do believe the lady said to leave her alone.” Your soulmate says calmly, as if talking about the weather. 

“Oh shit! Boy, it’s that dude! Heimdall!” One says, before booking it past your soulmate. 

“Fuck this! I’m out, Nick!” The second man yells, following the first. The third man, Nick, pauses, then realising he’s alone, also flees. 

You lower your hand, the shadows dispersing as you ease your control. You take a deep breath, and freeze when a gentle hand rests on your shoulder. 

“I had it taken care of!” You snap, looking up into the golden, angry, eyes of Heimdall, who was apparently your soulmate. Fuck. 

“If you could have escaped, why did you not do so? They were heavily armed, Little one. You could have been killed!” He exclaimed, furious. 

Snapping back, “I knew what I was doing, Heimdall! You don’t get to yell at me for this shit. It’s your fault in the first place that I had to run! I wouldn’t have ever been near them if not for you!” You retort angrily. 

The gold in his eyes seems to glow, and the next thing you know, you are trapped between two incredibly large, muscled arms as he bends down to your level. “You are my mate. I have waited centuries for you. I will not watch as you throw your life away stupidly!” He growls fiercely. 

Shivering from his proximity, you try to push his arm away so you can leave, but he stubbornly refuses to move it. 

“Move. I’m not dealing with this. I can’t have a soulmate. End of story.” You say, glaring at him. 

He chuckles, a deep, rich sound that sends shivers down your spine. “Little one,” He says, “you belong with me.” He whispers, his one hand reaching up to cup your face, while the other blocks your escape as he gently kisses you. 

Barely a brush of his lips against yours and you nearly melt. 

‘I’m screwed.’ Your inner monologue helpfully states.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a brush of his lips against yours and Heimdall has to hold back the groan he wants to let out. He doesn’t want to scare you, but you belong with him, and after centuries of being alone, he finally found you and he didn’t intend to let go. 

He feels his mate shiver, and he opens his eyes to meet her wide open ones. 

He backs away, lowering his arms and stepping back to give the obviously frightened woman space. 

“I...I can’t. Not now. Not after loosing them. Please...Not after everything that’s happened. Please, just forget me.” She whispers brokenly, but makes no move to flee again. 

—-

Oh bloody buggering fuck. You just HAD to open your mouth. 

Heimdall quirks an eyebrow, confusion written on his face. “Little one, we did not start off well. But I have no intention of forgetting you. I am centuries old, and I’ve watched the universe in wait for you to arrive. The Norns put us together for a reason. So, whatever you’re running from, let me help you.” He says softly, holding his hand out for you to take. 

Then it hits you. His NAME! It can’t be...he said he was centuries old too.

“Wait. Are you really the Norse god Heimdall? Watcher of the universe? Guardian of the Bifrost?” You blurt out, thoughts running a million miles an hour. 

It was his turn to freeze. His eyes widen in surprise. “You follow the Old Ways, Little one?” 

You nod slowly, frowning when he releases a belly laugh, loud and joyful. it takes you by surprise and you stumble backwards into the wall behind you. 

“Well, that makes things more interesting. But you know my name, yet I do not know yours?” He says, mirth still in his voice. 

You pause. Is it safe to tell him anything? He could get hurt by those after you...But he’s a literal God. With a capital G. If anyone would be able to protect you, it would be him. 

“My name is Y/N L/N. Well Met, Heimdall.” You say softly, using the old greeting and making up your mind by choosing to trust him. 

Heimdall bows gracefully, taking your hand in his and kissing the palm. “Well met, Y/N, my Hjarta.” He says formally. 

You stare at him for a moment, caught up in the beautiful glow of his golden eyes. Then you hear it. 

A gun being cocked.


	4. Chapter 4

It happens in slow motion. 

You hear the shot ring out, feel the bullet rip into your chest, and hear a hoarse scream coming from somewhere. 

Belatedly you realise you were the one who screamed, as you collapse onto the pavement in the middle of a darkened alleyway in New York. 

You look down the alleyway, wanting to see the face of the person who might have just possibly killed you, when you see Heimdall yell out a war cry and charge at the man who tried to attack you earlier. It seemed the attacker came back, this time with a real weapon. 

You need to stop Heimdall. You try to stand, and fall back as the pain of the bullet wound hits you. 

By this point, Heimdall has reached the man, twisted the wrist holding the gun, and had knocked the man onto the ground, now unconscious. 

You knew Heimdall was going to kill him. You could see it in his eyes when he quickly looked back at you to check on you now that the immediate threat had passed. You’ve seen that look in a person’s eyes before. You knew what killing did to the soul. The gunman wasn’t worth it. 

—-

Heimdall didn’t have enough time to react before the shot rang out from the Midgardian weapon. He heard Y/N scream, saw the blood and his vision went red. 

Back on Asgard, there were tales of old warriors who had seen their soulmate die and gone into a berserker rage. It was rare, but it did happen on occasion. 

Heimdall, for all his abilities and his Sight, didn’t see this coming. He didn’t- no, couldn’t- lose his mate so swiftly after finding her. He ran at the man, knocking the weapon out of his hand and with one punch, knocked the man unconscious. He was about to kill him when he heard his name being called, and his vision cleared as quickly as it had turned red. 

He ran over to his mate, who was paler that he’d ever wanted to see her, her clothes covered in blood- her blood- and he did the only thing he could, for he had no healing magic. 

“LOKI!” He bellowed, frantically trying to stem the bleeding on her abdomen. 

A flash of green magic and he was there, already pushing Heimdall out of the way and placing his hands on her as he pushed the healing magic into Y/N. 

“We need to get the bullet out, so I’ll teleport her to the tower. Heimdall! She’ll be ok.” Loki said in a rush, before swiftly picking up Heimdall’s mate and disappearing in a flash of green sparks. 

He turned back to his mate’s attacker only to find the man had fled when he wasn’t looking. 

He prayed to the Norns for his mate to be safe and healthy. 

He only hoped it wasn’t too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Blearily, you opened your eyes. Everything hurt, especially your chest area. 

“You gave us quite a shock, Darling.” A elegant voice spoke from somewhere beside you. Opening your eyes fully to spy a tall, raven haired man sitting at your bedside. 

Immediately you recognise the Asgardian as Prince Loki. You try to sit up to give a proper greeting but before you fully can get up, he gently places a hand on your shoulder, forcing you to lie back down on the hospital bed. 

“Sit, Darling. There is no need for formalities. What is the last thing that you remember?” The trickster god that your brother once prayed to, asked you. You try not to think of your brothers and how pleased they’d be to meet their Patron God. 

“I remember being shot. The pain was...immense.” You say plainly after a moment. No point in lying to the god of lies and potentially angering him, after all. 

He chuckled, a low sound that sent chills up your spine. “I would assume so.”

“Is Heimdall alright?” You blurt our after a moment of silence. 

Loki nods. “He was waiting in the common room for you to wake.”

You frown, “How long was I unconscious? How bad was it? And where am I, anyway?” You ask the god as he stands up to go get your soulmate from the other room. 

He says nothing, opening the door to allow Heimdall to rush in. Heimdall sits in the chair where his prince had sat mere moments ago, concern in his golden eyes. Too busy staring at Heimdall, you don’t notice Loki leaving the room to give you privacy. 

A long moment of silence passes before Heimdall finally speaks. “You scared me greatly, Little one.” 

“I didn’t mean to get shot.” You say with sass. 

Heimdall was about to respond when Tony bloody stark walked into the room, frowning. 

“You Asgardians can’t just bring random people into MY Tower, ya know? A little warning would be nice next time.” He said rather rudely, looking at me questioningly.


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck. It’s Tony fucking Stark. 

“She was gravely injured, Stark. I am not letting my soulmate die just to save your precious sensibilities. This was the best place for Loki to treat her.” Heimdall states blandly, not even turning around to face the billionaire. 

Stark looks at you, giving you a long, assessing look as if judging your soul or something before he nods once and smiles at you. 

You smile back hesitantly. 

“Little one,” Heimdall says, and you turn to face your soulmate, “you need to rest.”

“Actually, she’s almost fully healed. Tell me, are you human?” Loki asks, walking back into the hospital room, startling you and Stark, Heimdall has no reaction so he must have seen him coming. 

You freeze, getting a ‘deer in the headlights’ kind of look. 

You turn to Heimdall, worried that if you tell them, that he won’t want you. Gently, he takes your small hand in his large ones. “I have waited centuries for you. I care not what species you are so long as you are happy. Hopefully with me.” He repeats softly in his deep, rich voice. 

You sigh, knowing there’s no going back from this point. “I’m a mutant. So were my brothers. It’s a long, fucked up story to be honest.”

Stark gapes at you, obviously freaked out. Loki has a single eyebrow raised but no other expression on his face besides curiosity. But it’s Heimdall you are focused on. His brows are furred, and he has a almost angry look on his face. 

“I’m sorry!” You blurt, as Heimdall’s eyes darken further. “I’m sorry you’re saddled with a fucking freak, Heimdall. I can manipulate fucking shadows, travel through them! What good did it do when we got captured?! My brothers are dead because I couldn’t save them! I told you I shouldn’t have a soulmate! Who wants a fucked up, scarred freak of nature anyway?” You rant, crying out the last part, looking away from Heimdall and starring out the window with tears rolling down your cheeks. 

The room is silent for all of 7 seconds before Heimdall bellows in rage, “Ridiculous!” He yells, causing you to flinch at the venom in his voice. “What care I for the classifications humans separate themselves into! I have waited centuries for you, and I will NOT allow you to feel bad for being special! Your powers are a gift! You cannot help your past, and nor is it your fault, little one.” He says softly, bringing a hand to cup your face ever so gently. “But you can make your future bright like the very stars themselves! The Norns have plans for you, my hjarta. And I will be by your side every step of the way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry this hasn’t been updated in a long time! School and working 40 hours a week leaves no time for writing!

Silence reigned for a few moments, as you try to control your breathing and keep the shadows from moving towards you. Then you think about what Heimdall said and you get angry, the shadows shifting and soar towards you in a rush of black. 

“You say that as if I fucking WANT the Norns meddling in my life more than they already have! I have lost everything and everyone I’ve ever loved! And I am sick of it! I’m sick of having something great happen only for the other shoe to drop and to lose it all over again! I’m so tired! I’m...tired, Heimdall.” You yell, nails digging into your palms so deep that you start bleeding. 

The shadows swirl around you and before you can think about a destination, you are halfway through a shadow, intent on fleeing when a hand grips you and the two of you are tumbling through the darkness. 

You stand up once your feet touch the ground only to see Loki’s curious expression on his face. “Impressive power for a mortal. “ he says mildly. 

You snort, unamused. “Mortal, yeah.”

Loki quirks an eyebrow but you say nothing else and he frowns.


End file.
